Absolute Fascination
by melodydearest
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other since they were kids. Now, nine years after separation, the two meet. But this time things might turn out a slightly different... or not. [Penname used to be Winter Paradise]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fan fiction, story, etc. so please be nice. I have never written anything before (besides my homework), so it might be bad. Very bad.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other since they were kids. Now, nine years after separation, the two meet. But this time things might turn out a slightly different… or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the plot (I think)

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

**Absolute Fascination**

_**Chapter 1:** Hatred is Not Good for You_

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, children were playing, and … what's this? Screaming? Alright, just what in the world is going on?

"I hate you!" Eight-year-old Kagome shouted into Inuyasha's face. Kagome was a pretty girl. She had shoulder length black hair and big grayish-bluish eyes. She was kind, too. Just not to him.

"I hate you too!" Came the full-hearted response. Inuyasha was cute, too. He had short black hair and big violet eyes. Inuyasha had quite a temper. And Kagome was receiving full-blast of it.

"I'm glad you're gonna stay away from this place for the rest of your life!"

"Why would I not stay away? I mean who would want to see such an ugly face like yours!"

The two mothers were chatting happily, oblivious to the fight going on. They were at the airport, Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi were moving to Kyoto and Kagome and her mother, Megumi was here to say good-bye and weep.

"Once you're gone, I can show all your baby pictures to the class! It'll be **sooooo **embarrassing!"

Scratch that. Saying goodbye and trying to make Inuyasha's life miserable is more like it. Well, at least to Kagome.

"Get real. You don't even have those pictures!" Inuyasha closed his eyes to make it seem like he was confident and opened them. He looked around confused. "Huh, where'd you go?"

«»

Izayoi felt something or rather someone tugging at her shirt. She looked down. "Kagome, honey, what is it?"

"Mrs. Takashi, can I have some of Inuyasha's pictures? You know, to remember him by? I'm really gonna miss him." Kagome put on a sad face and hoped she would fall for it.

"Mom! Don't do it! She's gonna show it to the whole class!" Inuyasha pleaded, "You don't want to embarrass your own son, do you?"

Izayoi ignored him. " Of course, honey. I never thought about how you would feel. You would lose such a dear friend." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bunch of pictures. "Here you go. All for you."

Kagome visibly brightened. "Thank you! Thank you so much Mrs. Takashi!"

Inuyasha gulped. He could just imagine her rubbing her hands together and laughing like a witch. How could his mom fall for a trick like that?

Just then, the announcements came on. "Flight number 367 will be boarding right now in gate number 54. Repeat. Flight number 367 will be boarding right now in gate number 54. Thank you. Have a safe trip."

"Well, that's our plane," Izayoi said cheerfully, "Stay in touch everybody!"

Everybody said goodbye (Inuyasha and Kagome a little roughly, though a goodbye, no less). Kagome watched them go, her mother's arm draped around her shoulder.

_Well, now for these pictures._ She thought, mentally rubbing her hands together and laughing like a witch, _Time to get to work._

«

«

«

«

«

**Nine years later -**

«

«

«

«

«

"Kagome!"

Kagome sat at the bottom of her favorite tree, finishing her homework. She liked it because it was peaceful and quiet and nobody disturbed her. Well, it looked like her peace and quiet was broken.

She looked up. "Hey, Rin."

Rin sat down. "Hi. Whatcha doing? Hey, isn't that today's homework?" She looked confused.

Kagome looked sheepish. "Well, it is. I had archery practice yesterday, so I didn't have time."

"Oh."

"Guys! Did you hear?" Sango stopped to catch her breath.

"Hear what?" Rin said curiously, "Is it that Mr. Sakashi retired?"

"Or is it that Kikyo dumped her latest boyfriend, Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Sango plopped down in front in of them. "Really? I didn't know that. Anyway, that's not the news I was about to tell you."

"Well, what is it? Hurry up and tell." Kagome was usually patient. But she still had her math homework to do. And math was her worst subject. I mean, come on! You wouldn't like it if you got a big, fat **F** to bring home to your family. Right?

Sango looked surprised. "Alright, jeez. My news is that …"

Kagome and Rin leaned over in anticipitation

"There's a new student here."

They fell over anime-style.

Kagome got right back up. "You interrupted me from my homework, the thing that judges that I become a garbage man- err, woman or a scientist, to tell me of a NEW STUDENT!"

Rin complained a much more calmly. "Yeah, I mean, come on. New students come and go, so why is this one important?"

"YEAH, WHY!" Looks like she still hasn't calmed down.

"BECAUSE, he's already popular. From what I hear, he has a pretty cute face."

"So what? I'm finishing my homework somewhere else." She got and began to walk away.

Kagome heard some of their conversation. "So, what's his name?"

"I think it was Inu something. Oh, I know now! It was Inuyasha."

Kagome froze in her tracks.

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

**AN:** Well, first chapter done. As every fan fiction writer says, **_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other since they were kids. Now, nine years after separation, the two meet. But this time things might turn out a slightly different… or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the plot (I think)

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**Previously on _Absolute Fascination_: **

"_I think it was Inu something. Oh, I know now! It was Inuyasha."_

_Kagome froze in her tracks._

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**Absolute Fascination**

**Chapter 2:** _A Rude Meeting_

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

She heard that name before. Somewhere...

Kagome resumed walking.

_I know I heard that name before. But I can't figure out where I heard it._

She walked into the school, automatically walking to her home room.

_Maybe it was at a party? Or maybe it was one of the boys Ayame liked. But wherever I heard his name, it sounds **painfully** familiar._

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't look at where she was going.

She was knocked off her feet.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" a rude voice said.

She was going to apologize, but after that rude comment that "Sorry!" has flew out the window.

"Excuse me! Who do you are to call me wench!" She looked up, just as the boy looked down.

"Ki- Kikyo? What are you doing here?" The boy looked surprised.

Kagome visibly steamed. "First you bump into me, then you call me wench, and now you're mistaking me for that, that slut! I can't believe you! My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Not Kikyo, or whatever! I most defiantly am not that slut!" She was so into her little 'speech', that she did not notice the boy examining her face.

"I mean, come on! I don't know which one is worse, being called a we-"

"You're right. You're not Kikyo. Kikyo was pretty. You're not." He abruptly cut her off. "And Kikyo is not a slut."

"-nech or being- Hey! What do you mean! It's not like you have a pretty face yourself. And as a matter of fact, I do too have a pretty face!" It was true. She was pretty. She had long black hair and shining bluish-grayish eyes. She fit perfectly with her school uniform, which had a blue collar with a strip of white about 1 cm away from the edge and a red bow (like the one in the series) in the middle. It was a short sleeve shirt, with a strip of blue about 1 cm away from the edge of the sleeves and a short blue skirt.

"Have you looked in a mirror? Because that will prove that you're **not** pretty." The boy said with a cocky smile.

Just as Kagome was about to retort, a shrill shout was heard in the hallway they were in. They both winced.

"Ohhhhh, Innnuuuu-chan! Wherrrreee areee youuuu!" Following the voice, a group of girls scurried to the boy.

"Inuyasha-chan, we were looking for you! We missed you sooooooo much!" the fan girls all crowded on either side of Inuyasha.

Kagome was startled. Partly because of all the fan girls and partly because of Inuyasha._ **That's** Inuyasha! I hope Sango was kidding when she said he was cute. And what's with all the fan girls? I thought it was his first day here?_

One fan girl was staring at her. "Inu-chan, who is that? I hope she's not your girlfriend because she defiantly is not good enough for you. You should choose someone like…"

All the fangirls screamed, "**ME!**"

"**Just what the hell is going on?**" All heads turned.

Two girls were standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed across their chests. The one who spoke, Kagura, spoke again. " I said, just what the hell is going on? We're waiting for an answer."

"**Nothing.**" They all chorused.

This time, the other girl spoke. "Nothing? Just absolutely nothing?" All heads nodded. "Then, why were you practically screaming? Just about the whole school could hear you." She looked at all of them, waiting for an explanation.

Kagome spoke. "Nothing was happening, Kaiama(K-a-MA), Kagura. We were just having an argument."

"Right…" She dragged the word.

Kaiama was a junior just like Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. Kagura on the other hand, was a senior.

Kaiama walked up right next to Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, having fun?"

She had shiny light brown hair, which was previously down to her knees, but was now down to her waist and pink eyes, which were full of life and kind of made her look childish if she put on a certain expression. She wore the usual uniform, but instead of sneakers, she wore blue high heels.

Kagome and the fangirls gaped at her.

"No." he replied sulkily. "That wench bumped into me." All the fan girls gasped.

Before Kagome had a chance to argue, Kaiama quickly said, "No cursing in this school. You know that. Or do I need to go over the rules with you again?" She raised her eyebrow.

Inuyasha suddenly looked scared. "**NO!** **I don't need another frickin' 4 hours learning the rules."**

"Good."

"How do you know each other?" Kagome asked, still shocked that her friend knew a stupid, pig-headed, foul-mouthed, insensitive, arrogant, conceited jerk.

Just as Kaiama opened her mouth to answer, the bell rang. "I'll tell you later." Waiving good-bye to Kagura, the two headed to their homeroom.

The last thing they heard from Inuyasha before they disappeared into the crowd was, "Get away from me you bitches!"

They walked away, trying to stifle their laughter.

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

**AN:** **_Please Review Peoples!_ -**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Wow. I got more than 1 review. Truthfully, I thought I would get zero. I guess I was wrong.

Here are the people who reviewed: inu-dog-dem, The Myth Keeper, ya1ya, and Stars Came Out.

Thank You so much!

Anyways, sorry for the late update!

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other since they were kids. Now, nine years after separation, the two meet. But this time things might turn out a slightly different… or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the plot (I think)











**Previously on _Absolute Fascination_: **

_The last thing they heard from Inuyasha before they disappeared into the crowd was, "Get away from me you bitches!"_

_They walked away, trying to stifle their laughter._



















Absolute Fascination

**Chapter 3: Suprise, Suprise!**





















"Inuyasha sounds like a jerk." Sango observed.

"He **is** a jerk! I can't believe him. He could've just apologized and be gone from my life forever, with the exception of passing by in the hallways or something, but nnnnoooooo, he just had to go and call me that… that thing! Now, because of him, I'm gonna fail math!" Kagome ranted on, not caring that the whole class could hear. "I could have finished that damn, stupid homework! I hate that boy!" She took a deep breath. "What do I do?" Her voice changed into a whine.

"About what? The boy or your homework?" Ayame plopped down across the seat from her.

"My homework! I barely even started it!"

Sango put her finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Well, you could copy my homework, but it's for a grade. Plus, I don't think I did very well on it." She shrugged.

Kagome groaned and abruptly plocked her head on the desk. Hard. Not that she cared.

Rin patted her back, sympathetic. "Don't worry. It's only one grade. It won't affect your grade too much.

Kagome looked up from her recently made cave, which her head was rested on, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"

The four girls nodded. (Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Kaiama)

Kagome smiled, relief flooded into her face. "Oh, thank God." She leaned forward. "Now, about that boy, Inuyasha."

She turned sharply to Kaiama. "Kaiama, just how do you know that stupid, foul-mouthed, insensitive jerk of a boy?"

Kaiama opened her mouth to answer, but just then shrills and squeals were heard in the classroom. They all looked at the doorway.

Sango's eye twitched.

There by the doorway was the school's all-famous playboy. Miroku. (Or should I say pervert) Standing there in the middle of the girls.























Miroku scanned the room. Some of the girls squealed, thinking that he was looking at them. His eyes locked on one girl in particular. Target found.

Miroku strolled over to where a group of girls sat in a circle. "Good morning, ladies. Good morning, Sango dear. Mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the empty chair next to Sango.

Sango stood up. "Ok, first of all, never, I mean **never**, call me dear. Secondly, no you may not sit there. Go to your own seat." She pointed to the seat right next to the window. "Got that?"

"Why, Sango dear, I never knew you paid so much attention to me." He faked surprise.

Sango blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"Why you even know where I sit!"

She rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I pay attention to my surroundings, pervert."

Laughter erupted from the table. They both looked at the girls who had been watching carefully.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys laughing about? What's so funny?"

Kagome gasped for breath. "Well it's just that you guys are acting like a real couple."

"And that you really don't pay attention to your surroundings, Sango. Isn't that why you failed the assignment where we had to describe the forests near the school?" Kaiama added, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Also, why do you call Miroku a pervert? He doesn't do anything wrong." Rin asked, having calmed down.

All three girls abruptly stopped their laughing and stared at Rin like she had grown another head and her skin changed to blue.

Sango, who had also been staring in shock, asked, "You're kidding me, right? Are you brainwashed, or something?"

In response, she gave a confused tilt of head.

"Teacher's coming!" some random student yelled to the class.

Everybody got up from where they were sitting and hurriedly ran to their assigned seats.

Kagome and Ayame were at the front of the class, across from each other. Rin was sitting right behind Sango who was sitting next to Kaiama who was two rows behind Kagome. Miroku was in the second row, right next to the window.

Mrs. Himotashki entered the classroom, scanning the classroom looking for any thing out of place. She was a kind teacher, yet was very stern.

Everybody glanced at each other, nervousness written all over their faces.

"Hello, class! How are you today?" Mrs. Himotashki called out cheerfully. Everybody visibly relaxed.

Everyday was like this in Mrs. Himotashki's homeroom. The students would be stiff and uncomfortable, while the teacher scanned the class room. Then, when everything was correctly in place, everybody would relax.

The students gave a positive greeting.

Mrs. Himotashki smiled. "Good. Now class, I would like to introduce a new student." She gestured to whoever it was to come in.

Kagome gasped.

The boy came in. As he walked, his aura appeared to scream arrogance and superiority. He had long ebony hair down to his waist and appeared to have violet eyes.

With his one hand in his pocket and his other one hanging to the side, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Already, the girls who where ogling at Miroku were sighing dreamily at the boy now standing in the front of the class. Other girls, even the shy and quiet ones were blushing when he looked their way.

"Class, this is Inuyasha Takashi. Would you like to say something to the class?" Mrs. Himotashki announced.

"No." Inuyasha smirked. This caused another series of sighs from the girls.

"Alright then. Why don't you sit over there, by Luna?" Luna raised her hand very fast, that it would have had whiplash if it had been her head.

Other girls groaned. No fair!

Inuyasha merely glided to his now assigned seat.

The rest of the period went on uneventfully, save for a few giggles from Luna and the occasional glances the girls gave to Inuyasha.





















**AN:** Reviews are like a girl's best friend. So give me some best friends, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A completely different chapter of AF! Well, the first part is kinda the same. But the end is all different. Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I hope this chapter was good.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will forever treasure them (okay…getting a little overboard there... They gave me a lot of encouragement. :)**

**Now to the next chapter of AF…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for I am but a simple girl who has two closet full of clothes. (I need to get more! I don't have many shorts and stuff!)**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Absolute Fascination**

**Chapter 4**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome slammed her lunch onto the table. "This has got to be the worst day of my LIFE!" She almost threw her book bag on the floor.

The girls, including Kagura, were chatting peacefully with each other. Well, that is, before Kagome had her little temper tantrum.

Sango raised her eyebrow at her friend's outburst. "What's up with you?"

"That stupid, freaking, prep of a boy is in every one of my classes so far! Someone up there has got to hate me!"

"Do you mean Inuyasha?" Kaiama asked.

"Who did you think I was talking about? Hojo?" Sarcastic, Isn't she?

"Kagome, it's not nice to insult people." Rin chided.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I am sprouting insults at a dog, not a person."

All the girls burst out laughing, including Rin. Ayame almost fell off her chair.

"Can't…breathe…!" Ayame gasped for breath, making the girls laugh harder.

After everybody recovered from the near death experience, they straightened themselves up.

"They didn't see us, right?" Ayame's eyes shifted nervously.

"I hope not." Kaiama said, slowly cupping her face, "Anyways… you wanted to know how I know Inuyasha, right?"

They all nodded slowly, leaning in anticipation.

"We were friends. Before I moved here, I lived in Kyoto. That's how I know him."

"That's it? Nothing like the boyfriend/girlfriend type?" Kagura asked.

"Eww! No, no! We were just friends and nothing more. Even though he **is** cute, I just can't imagine being with him. Besides, he already likes somebody else."

"WHO?" Everybody leaned into the table, hoping for an answer.

Kaiama gave them a strange look. "Why should I tell you? Besides, he might not even like her anymore. After all, it has been 6 years."

"Oh…" They scooted back to their seat, disappointed.

"Hello, ladies! May I have the privilege to sit here by such beautiful women?" A very familiar voice asked.

Sango twitched. Ayame almost choked on her drink. Kagome just flicked a hand. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Sure, Miroku." Rin answered, not at all affected by the comment.

He smiled as he sat down next to Sango, who unfortunately had the luck, was sitting at the edge. She scooted as far away as she could.

"It seems that everybody is talking about Inuyasha." Miroku conversed.

"Yeah. I can't believe it, though." Kaiama said, biting into her roll.

"Though, you gotta admit he **is **cute." Ayame said.

"He is." Kagura agreed.

"He sure changed since I last met him. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked, surprised and curious. "What? You mean I've met him before?"

Miroku looked surprised. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"He was-never mind." Miroku said. _How could Kagome not know that Inuyasha is her most hated enemy from when she was little? Hmm…this could get interesting…_

Brrriiinnnggg!

Everybody got up and emptied their trays. They gathered their stuff and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, I hate P.E.!" Ayame yelled as she changed into her gym shorts.

"Me too. But hey, you gotta live with it." Kaiama said as she closed her locker.

"What do you mean, you don't like it? I love it!" Kagome smiled, sitting down.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You are only saying that because the teacher is right there."

"Yeah." Kaiama agreed.

"Ok, I admit that I do kinda suck up to the teachers. But hey, it's not my fault. They are mean. So you gotta suck up to get them for them to be nice!"

"But doesn't that mean that you are becoming a teacher's pet?"

"I am not!"

"Sure…" Kaiama and Ayame both said as they left the locker room.

"Alright, enough talking! Girls! I said stop talking!" The P.E. teacher, Mr. Wakamura, shouted at the girls. They looked up, startled.

"Stupid P.E. teacher. He's always like that." Ayame whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Ayame! You talked! Detention for a whole week!"

"Aw, man! No fair!"

The cheerleaders giggled, happy that she got a detention.

"Alright now, fifty push ups for every one! Hurry up!" Mr. Wakamura shouted at them, ordering them around like he was a drill sergeant. "You too, boys! Now!"

The teenagers groaned, slowly getting down to the floor, wasting their time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, that has got to be the worst P.E. class in the history of history…" Kagome groaned, slowly massaging her shoulders.

"I know! And I got detention for a week! Just for talking! How unfair can that be?" Ayame cried.

"I…think…I think I am going to die." Kaiama came out of the locker room, looking like she just came out of a desert full of scorpions.

Kagome looked at her. "I think you are."

"Yeah. You look just like a ghost!"

"I do?" Kaiama hurried into the washroom and looked into a mirror. The girls followed. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I am going to die!"

Her face was ghostly pale, having lost all the color in her face. It also looked kinda bony and her eyes lost all her shininess. Her lips were pale pink and very dry.

"That bastard! How dare he? I'm going to kill him!" Kaiama cursed as she turned on the faucet and washed her face.

"Um…here you go." Ayame gave her a towel.

"Thanks."

"Uh…guys? I'm just going to go on ahead. Mama wants me to come home early, ok?" Kagome said, as she waited for their answer.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Kagome." Ayame said waving.

"Yeah, bye. We are going shopping with the others tomorrow, right?" Kaiama briefly looked up from her beautification session.

"Yeah, of course. It's about time I went shopping. See you tomorrow, guys." Kagome went out of the washroom and made her way to the front entrance.

Just as she was opening the door, she heard giggles. She turned around, confused. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She turned back, about to push the door open. More giggles. Then a voice.

"Oh you are so funny, Inuyasha! You definitely changed from 6 years ago. Say…how about we start going out?"

"Keh, and why should I?"

"Let's see…because you want to?"

"Got that right."

Kagome turned a corner, curious about the voices. What she saw made her hand cover her mouth from gasping. She quickly turned the other way and walked as fast as she could.

_OMG! I can't believe this! _Kagome thought as she quickly made her way to her home. _Imagine, Inuyasha and Kikyo together? The girls have to hear about this!_

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**AN: The more reviews I get, the more I get encouragement. If I get more encouragement, the faster I update…;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** How much has it been? I month, maybe? Anyways, I am really sorry for the long delay, but I had writers' block on all of my stories! It really sucked…

Anyways, read and review, I guess…I mean…if you want…and if you don't think it sucks…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This arrangement is probably for the better. If I did own him, he would be smacked for every curse word he said and says, his ears would be pulled for being so mean and rude to Kagome, and he would be tied up in an electric chair to force him say his true feelings about Kagome. If he ever says that he will go to hell with Kikyo ever again, I will sell him to Sesshomaru after brainwashing him to make him act like Jaken. Yes, I know, I am very, very cruel…

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Absolute Fascination**

**Chapter 5: **_The Plot Begins_

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome burst into the restroom, breathing heavily.

Kaiama looked down at her while she was putting on her lip gloss. "Didn't you say that you were going home?"

"Where's Ayame?" Kagome asked after a few deep breaths.

"Getting her stuff from her locker." Kaiama returned to her lip glossing.

"Oh. Well, I'll just wait and tell you both at the same time. Or…maybe I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" Ayame appeared behind Kagome with Sango in tow.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Okay…" Ayame moved further into the restroom and put her book bag on the counter top.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, confused. "Didn't you say that you had to pick up your brother from school?"

"I forgot that Kohaku was going over to a friend's house today."

"Oh…"

"Hey Kagome. What did you want to tell us?" Kaiama asked, having put away her makeup and leaning on the wall.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well, when I was about to go home, I heard a boy and a girl talking."

"Who were they?" Ayame asked, washing her hands.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"What were they talking about?" Sango asked, truly interested.

They were talking about getting together…as in go out with each other."

"Wait…just what were you doing eavesdropping, Kagome? That's not like you." Kaiama crossed her arms, waiting for the answer.

"The topic was interesting! Besides, I can get revenge on both Kikyo and Inuyasha."

Kaiama raised her eyebrow. "And how will you do that? This is clearly not revenge material."

"Because after they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, Kikyo said," Kagome tried to make her voice sound seducing. " 'Inuyasha…I am really glad that you are my boyfriend now…but couldn't we keep our relationship a secret? I mean, what if girls get all jealous and start bullying me?' "

Sango snorted at that. "Uh huh, yeah right. Kikyo being bullied? What I would give to see that happen."

Ayame agreed. "Yeah, more like Kikyo bullying us."

"If there is one person I would kill right on the spot, it would be Kikyo. She thinks she is seriously all that and looks down at us like we were peasants and she was queen."

"But Kikyo doesn't hate you, Kaiama. She actually thinks you are one of them." Sango said, trying to hold in her laughter when she thought Kaiama as one of them.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, last week, you know when I was having my mood swings, I just got frustrated all of the sudden. And then Kikyo bumped into me and was about to say something bitchy, but I beat her to it. I said, 'You vain, self centered, ugly, little slut! You just got your filthy germs all over my new shirt! How dare you bump into me?' and then I just walked away while Kikyo looked like she was about to murder the next person she saw."

The four girls burst out laughing.

"Kikyo so deserved that!" Ayame said in between her laughs.

"Definitely!" Kagome gasped out.

"Well that was refreshing. It feels good to laugh like that once in a while."

"Um…but we laugh like that every day."

"Whatever."

"Ok, Kikyo asked that ridiculous question to Inuyasha, but you know what is more ridiculous? That pig headed freak believed it! My god, I can't believe he is that stupid."

"Sounds like him, alright." Kaiama said. "Kagome, why do you want to take revenge on Inuyasha? What did he do?"

"He called me a wench and mistook me for Kikyo!" Kagome whined as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"That's it? Kagome, I thought you were much more mature than that!" Kaiama chided as Sango and Ayame giggled softly.

"Humph. I'm still gonna do it."

"Whatever, just leave me out of it." Kaiama said as she picked up her book bag.

"Yeah, me too." Ayame followed suit.

"And me." Sango redid her ponytail.

"Y-you don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes we do." Ayame answered for all of them.

"But I need you guys to help me!"

"No chance." Sango said.

Kagome sighed, seeing that Sango and Ayame had permanently made up their minds. _Might as well try to convince Kaiama. She did say that she would practically do anything at puppy dog eyes…_

"Kaiama?"

"No."

"Please?" She put on her puppy dog face.

Kaiama faltered. _YES! She is weakening! Go Kagome! _

"N-no."

"But you are the best at making up revenge plans!" Kagome increased her puppy dog face to 60 percent.

Kaiama hesitated a bit longer. "N-n-no."

It was increased to 100 percent. "Pweeze?"

"Oh just help Kaiama." Sango called out while she and Ayame were looking amusedly at them.

Kaiama sighed, no use fighting a losing battle. "Oh alright. I'll help."

"YES!"

"Oh look how happy Kagome is! She's almost bouncing off the walls!" Ayame exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to hold in her snickers.

"Shut up."

"Hey Kagome, don't you have to go home?" Ayame asked, looking at her watch.

Kagome stopped in the process of bouncing off the south wall and quickly turned somber. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

Her eyes widened and she quickly picked up her book bag. "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow at the mall! We will talk about the plan there!" She sprinted out of the restroom, leaving the three girls to blink at her trail owlishly.

"Um…bye? I guess." Sango said.

The three girls snapped out their trance and got ready to leave.

"Wait…um…Ayame?" Kaiama asked, remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have detention today?"

Ayame groaned. "Aw damn…"

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**AN: **Did I even get any reviews last time? I mean I know like 15 or 16 people read the last chapter, but did I even get any reviews? Was it that bad? Man…I must seriously suck…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** New Chapter! I am so sorry that I didn't update like really fast and kept you waiting.

Thank you for the reviews! People who reviewed: Clouds of the Sky, inu-dog-dem, Stacy, priestessmykala, vi3tdream27, and Windwarrior29. Thank you! Thank you so much for the feedback! (Grinning like crazy)

I really hadn't expected my story to have this many reviews, I mean I originally thought that this would have like ten reviews at most, but I have twenty five! For only 5 chapters! But I think I am beginning to get greedy. I mean, I get so sad if I see that I only got 2 reviews!

Anyway, please read and review!

X

X

X

X

X

**Absolute Fascination**

**Chapter 6**

X

X

X

X

X

"You have got to be kidding me." The straw fell from her mouth as her jaw dropped. It fell into her drink with a plop. "Are you serious? Kagome is planning revenge just because Inuyasha called her a wench and had mistaken her for Kikyo?"

Ayame nodded her head in confirmation. "Yup."

Rin picked up her straw again. "I can't believe it. I mean, I thought Kagome was nice?"

"We thought so, too." Sango said as she looked around for Kagome.

"How come every time we meet Kagome is the last one here?" Kaiama questioned as she looked into a clothing store.

"Because she is always late?" Ayame answered with a question.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Kagome came running into the food court, her big yellow bag on her back.

She sat down heavily, out of breath. "Where's Kagura?"

"Yeah, where is she?" Ayame sipped on her latte.

"She's out with her new boyfriend." Kaiama answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh? Who is he?" Sango leaned in to hear the answer.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Even I don't believe it."

"Oh come on, who?" Rin asked.

"Naraku."

Four mouths fell open at that name. "What!" They said simultaneously.

"Did you just say Naraku?" Sango said, being the first one to recover.

"We mean, the one that Kikyou dumped?" The second was Rin.

"The one Kagura absolutely detests?" The third was Ayame.

"**The one that accidentally had mistaken me for Kikyou five months ago and kissed me? The one I beat to a pulp after he did that and left him in a ditch to die? The one I was tempted to throw fruit punch all over his brand new Armani suit and did at the Spring Fling last year when he tried to hit on me? The one who made fun of me in second grade because I was the sheep in the spring play and made me cry?**" Kagome towered over them. Her aura was dark and it had taken the shape of flames. Her friends suddenly thought that she looked very much like the devil.

"Uh…I don't think he did the last one…" Sango said as she tried to think to that time. "Right, Ayame?"

Ayame snapped out of the trance of staring at Kagome's flaming aura. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Naraku didn't tease you, it was someone else. Who was it…?"

"I don't know…but I know it was a boy."

Kaiama, who became friends with them at the beginning of eighth grade, and Rin, who joined the group in the middle of second semester of freshman year, didn't have a clue what they were saying.

"**I DON'T CARE! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT THAT NARAKU IS AN EVIL GUY AND KAGURA SHOULDN'T GO OUT WITH HIM!**"

Four heads nodded in understanding. "Oh…"

"Anyway, we should get to work on the revenge plan so we have time to go shopping." Kagome sat down and began pulling things out of her bag.

The girls sweatdropped at Kagome's sudden change of mood. Boy, can she calm down or what?

"I already said that I am not going to help." Sango said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Me too." Ayame added.

"And I don't think I want to help…" Rin started.

Kagome suddenly snapped her head in their direction, carefully avoiding Kaiama. She drilled holes into each of the three girls' eyes, carefully and slowly. "**You. Are. Going. To. Help. Me.**" Her voice had changed into a deep and deadly voice that was usually used when someone is about to kill someone. It was just perfect in this current situation. "**No. Matter. What. You. Say. You. Will. Help. Me. Or. Your. Life. Will. Take. A. Turn. For. The. Worse. Got. It?**" Recognizing the hidden threat of showing their baby pictures and telling their deepest, darkest secrets to the school newspaper, they all gulped and nodded their heads.

She brightened up immensely. "Good. Now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was empty when she entered. She had a piece of paper in her hands, typed writing on it.

She quietly tiptoed her way up to a desk with a nameplate on it. It read, 'Hojo Nakumura."

Carefully, as to not cause a racket, she picked up a pile of papers on the left side of the desk. She leafed through the papers until she stopped at one that had the word 'Tabloids' on it. She put the paper she was holding after that paper. She then replaced the papers on the desk and proceeded to headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke to a particularly loud ring of her alarm clock. She groped around for it. When she found it, she tried to throw it at the wall. But it didn't land there.

"OWW!" And her brother fell to the ground unconscious.

Kagome, awoken by the anguished scream, looked in horror at his fallen body. His head was sporting a rather large bump and the sign of his fingers was the only thing that kept her from screaming, "I KILLED MY BROTHER WITH AN ALARM CLOCK!"

But she did scream bloody murder.

Her grandfather, awoken by **Kagome's **scream, rushed into the room and found himself falling to the floor, or rather, Souta's body.

Her scream grew louder, while Megumi Higurashi was humming in the kitchen making pancakes.

And while all that was going on, the alarm clock was still ringing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Souta rubbed the bump on his head as he sat down on the kitchen table. "Jeez, why'd you have to do that for? **Again?** How many times has it been? 10 times?"

"Actually, it has been approximately 26 times." Her mother calculated as she put down the plate of steaming pancakes on the table along with the syrup.

Kagome merely shrugged. "What can I say? It's a morning routine."

Souta looked at her fearfully before he clutched his head and whined, "Oh, my head…my poor brain cells!"

"Who cares about your brain cells?"

"I do!"

Kagome looked at her brother before doing swirls with her finger on her ear as she said, "Weird kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MAJOR NEWS!**

**IS KIKYOU, THE PREP OF THE PREPS AND QUEEN BEE OF THIS SCHOOL, WITH INUYASHA, THE NEWEST ADDITION TO THE 'INCROWD' AND CURRENT 'HOTTIE' OF THE YEAR?**

Being the newest member of the writing business here in Shikon High, I have to say, I was pretty amazed that I found a great topic in only two hours of searching!

We all know that the new student who came last week was Inuyasha Takashi, possibly the cutest guy in this school. And we all knew that he was single. I mean, come on! Who couldn't have noticed the giggles from the back row of Mrs. Himotashki's history class? And the occasional winks he sent out to his fan club? What about all the flirting he did at the cheerleaders' lunch table where he sat with them all the while on one else was allowed?

From those facts, I have concluded he was single-unless he was a two timer or a playboy. Well, at least, **he was**. Due to a conversation I happened to hear while I was passing by, I have safely concluded that Inu-Chan is no longer single. And by the sound of her sultry voice, Kikyou was the one who took him.

This was the conversation that had held place or at least, the part I heard:

_Kikyou (Giggles): Oh you are so funny, Inuyasha! You definitely changed from 6 years ago. Say…how about we start going out?_

_Inuyasha:_ _Keh, and why should I?_

_Kikyou: Let's see…because you want to?_

_Inuyasha: Got that right._

It was then seen that the couple was making out. But the conversation was not done yet…

_Kikyou: Inuyasha…could you do me a favor?_

_Inuyasha: What is it?_

_Kikyou:_ _Inuyasha…I am really glad that you are my boyfriend now…but couldn't we keep our relationship a secret? I mean, what if girls get all jealous and start bullying me?_

_Inuyasha: Sure, Kikyou. If that's what you want. I wouldn't like my girlfriend to get bullied because of me._

_Kikyou (fake tears in eyes): Oh Inu-Chan, thank you! Thank you so very much!_

_Inuyasha (Panicking): Hey, don't cry. Don't cry!_

That was where I had left and proceeded to write this piece of work.

But I just could not believe that Kikyou had said that. Her? Bullied? Come on, if someone was bullied, she would be the one who was bullying us! Isn't that right? Haven't you been bullied at least once in your life by Kikyou? Well, I did. Countless times.

Anyway, from that conversation, there was only one question lingering in my mind. Why did Kikyou want to keep the relationship a secret? Don't you want to find out? Well, I sure do…

Article by **Honey**

X

X

X

X

X

**AN: **Well, that's it for this chapter.

I hope I didn't screw it up…(Shrugs). Oh well, if I did, I wouldn't really care, I mean, I would only lose readers and reviewers…(Sobs)

Ok, really, please review!

Oh, one question: Who do you think was the person who went into the room? And I can tell you this: it's not Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Absolute Fascination**

**Chapter 7: Fight!

* * *

**

"HIGURASHI!" The doors of the cafeteria of Shikon High burst open with so much force that Kagome was almost sure that they would be barely hanging by their hinges.

"Kikyou, why are you calling yourself?" Kagome said sweetly as an enraged Kikyou stomped to their table.

The cheerleader merely sneered. "Don't play smart, dear cousin. You know very well that I was calling you."

Kagome set down her spoon and pushed her tray away from her. "And why were you calling me, Kikyou?" She said as she folded her arms on the table. Her friends giggled, with the exception of Kagura.

"Don't play dumb either. You also know very well why I called you." She sat down on the seat across from her, crossing her long legs.

"Actually, I don't know. Please explain what had made you so angry, Kiki." She used her cousin's childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that." She slammed the newspaper article on to the table. "And this is what made me angry. I'm sure you recognize it."

Kagome shot her an innocent look and gingerly took the newspaper. "Major news. Is Kikyou, the prep of the preps and queen bee of this school, with Inuyasha, the newest addition to the 'in crowd' and current 'hottie' of the year?" She read, glancing at Kikyou when she finished.

"Well? You wrote it, didn't you?" The other Higurashi said impatiently.

The accused schoolgirl in the ridiculously short blue skirt gave an indignant gasp. "Kikyou! How would you dare accuse me of such a crime as eavesdropping?"

"Easy. I'm doing it right now, aren't I?"

By now all her friends were laughing hard. They instinctively stopped when they saw Kagome shot them a nervous glare.

"Give me that." Kaiama plucked the newspaper and pretended looking at it for the first time with Ayame peering over her shoulder. "Major news. Is Kikyou, the prep of the preps and queen bee of this school, with Inuyasha, the newest addition to the in crowd and current hottie-" She read aloud, her voice clearly carrying all over the large cafeteria. "Ok, first of all, Kagome would never write that. Right?" She glanced over to Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Kagura.

"That's right. Kagome would never call Inuyasha a hottie." Ayame agreed.

"And why not?" Kikyou snapped, her sharp glare going over to the two girls.

"Because Kagome hates a certain someone's certain boyfriend's guts." Kagura drawled.

"Namely yours." Sango said agreeably.

"Why would she hate him?" The cheerleader asked, gazing sharply on Sango.

"He called me a wench and thought I was you." Kagome answered, knowing Kikyou was going to burst.

Kikyou glared at Kagome as she stood up. Then she looked around the cafeteria until her brown eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She called out to him.

Inuyasha looked up at her, and then grinned. Kikyou beckoned him over and he strolled toward the suddenly nervous girls.

"What's up?"

_Smack!_

Kikyou had slapped him. "How dare you mistake my sad excuse for a cousin for **_me!_** **I'm much prettier than her, not to mention taller! My hair is straight, not wavy! And I'm not definitely as flat as her! How _dare_ you mistake me for her!**"

"**WHAT?" **Kagome shouted at her cousin, standing up and glaring ferociously at her arrogant cousin. She slowly rounded around the table until she was on Kikyou's side of the rectangular table. "**I'M SORRY, BUT WHO CARES IF YOU ARE TALLER? MY HAIR MAY BE WAVY, BUT I LIKE MY HAIR THAT WAY! BUT YOU ARE, IN NO WAY, BUSTIER THAN ME!"**

Miroku suddenly appeared by Inuyasha's side, attracted to the scene by the talk of…busts.

"Hello…isn't this an interesting conversation." Miroku grinned.

Sango sighed and looked at him. "You pervert."

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM WAY BUSTIER THAN YOU! YOU ARE LIKE, AN A CUP!**"

"**I AM NOT! AND LAST TIME I WENT OVER TO YOUR HOUSE, UNWILLINGLY I MIGHT ADD, I SAW THAT YOU WERE A 34AA!**"

"**WHY WERE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT MY BRA?**"

"**IT WAS ON YOUR DIRTY FLOOR!"**

_**SLAP!**_

"You did not just do that." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

Kikyou smirked. "Oh, but I did."

"Girl, no you DIDN'T!" And Kagome lunged.

The last thing that was heard in the cafeteria that day was the principal breaking up a fight. A vicious fight at that.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" The principal was circling her office, yelling at the two teenage girls who were glaring daggers at each other.

Kagome sat in her chair, fuming, glaring daggers at her cousin. Her hair was sticking out in places and scratch marks were on her left cheek, but other than that, she was left relatively unscathed. But Kikyou, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Her hair was uncontrollably tangled, scratch marks everywhere, including bite marks. There was a tear in her right ear from when Kagome pulled her earring off. Her clothes were messy and she had a spilt lip. And she was pissed.

As the principal went on and on about how she couldn't believe them and that they were supposed to be model students, Kagome whispered to Kikyou. "Had enough?"

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you."

"I'm sure."

"What, you don't believe me? Wanna go?"

"Sure, I've already beat you once."

Kikyou gave an enraged howl before she launched.

Another fight broke out.

* * *

"Sweetheart, why did you get into a fight with Kikyou?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, exasperated.

"I'm not in trouble, right?" Kagome said nervously.

"Answer my question."

"She…she was insulting my bust size!" Kagome said indignantly.

Her mother merely sighed. "This reminds of the old days…"

"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

"You see, my sister, AKA, Kikyou's mother, and I used to get into a lot of fights too…"

The teenager merely stared at her mother. "Are you serious?" Her mother nodded. Kagome cracked up at that.

"Oh don't laugh! It's true!" Her mother got up from the sofa. "By the way, Kagome? I need you to pack up, dear."

"Why?" Kagome asked when she calmed down from laughing.

"We are reconstructing the shrine, remember? We have to get out of this house for at least two months."

"Oh ok. But…whose house are we staying at?" Kagome stood up from the love seat and started walking toward the stairs to her room.

"Your childhood best friend, remember?"

"Who…? Sango?"

"No! Inuyasha. You remember him, right?"

Kagome fell down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: **Worst case of writer's block ever. But I updated. I hope this chapter was good.

_**Review!**_


End file.
